Plasma processing assemblies can be utilized to etch material away from a substrate formed from, for example, a semiconductor or glass. Plasma processing assemblies may contain a vacuum chamber that encloses plasma processing gases, which can be ionized and transformed into plasma. For example a radio frequency source (RF source) can apply radio frequency energy (RF energy) to the process gas to generate the plasma. In some plasma processing assemblies, a plurality of electrodes and dielectric rings can be concentrically aligned to direct RF energy to desired portions of a substrate.
Moreover, one electrode can be coupled to a lower process body and another electrode can be coupled to an upper process body. The lower process body and upper process body can be pivotally engaged with one another for relative rotational motion. For example, the upper process body may be periodically rotated away from the lower process body for maintenance and or cleaning of the lower process body. Such periodic maintenance can cause misalignment between the upper process body and the lower process body.
Accordingly, a need exists for additional plasma processing assemblies comprising hinge assemblies.